Talk:Team Unit Composition/@comment-108.249.169.66-20170128210823/@comment-108.249.169.66-20170129220623
The reason Noel has max affection is because of when I got her and at that time all I had was valerie, so I prioritized maxing her aff as soon as I got her. Odette was received at the new year event and at that time I was focused on getting Aria max aff then katie to replace phyllis (using phyliss when I had katie was a mistake and I was just starting to learn how usefull call reinforcements was). Khuri was very recently raised, and I'm hoping she'll be usefull in the dessert with all the undead, but I find her extremely underwhelming even against the weakest enemies, but I had to CC her and test her to figure that out, and I suppose the current event making magic useless spurred that on a bit as well. For my generic stratagy, its extremely basic brute force. Find a good point to bottleneck the spawns starting with aria, then set up ranged damage, healing, and prince, then bring in shizuka for the end game (usualy mages get placed before her). It's only recently that I've encountered maps where that won't cut it, where I need to stall a boss or kill a unit before they reach the bottleneck. Currently I'm barely able to 3* the X map on the current event and its the first event I've been able to do the final map on. It took a lot of experimenting (and benching khuri) to get from 1* to 3* which I didn't think I could do. Getting it done has depended on stalling oddette with Eve for the stun, then withdrawn when her health gets low followed by kerry for a couple hits and finished off by gina with monica finishing off the fodder and pitching in. This is a new stratagy to me, to put out a unit for temporary use then withdraw, and needing a unit dedicated for that is not something I ever saw coming. Thanks for the advice though, I think I will add mortimer to the agenda until I get a gold or plat to replace him. I think bernice, then mortimer, then adele, spica will get factored in when I have the DC, and I can build up funds for AW while getting them CC'd. I apreciate the help and guidance on this. Biggest problem I have making progress is not wanting to miss the farming opportunities on the constant events, and I don't want to assume that back to back events will keep on indefinately, first event I farmed got me a shit ton of dorcas, and I still have 12 extra coppies on top of mincosting the one I use, geting ertel etc. Thanks to the events I have plenty of silvers and thanks to the events I miss the dailies for armors, DC, affection items etc. Bit of a mixed blessing. Also, you mentioned Charlotte and Rika, they are not on my radar, but is there something about them I should keep an eye on?